harry potter good vs evil magic
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: harrys best friend is turning evil and harry has to stop before too late
1. Chapter 1

harry poter snape

harry was in forest fiting demons and then snape hes clasmate from snake class walked out

"hello harry" "hi snape" "how are u" "im good" "good" "gopd" "thats good" "i know" "thanks" "your welcome" see u later" "ok see u" "bye" "bye" BUT THEN DRAGON FLYED IN mwahaha im gona kill u sayed dragon and he breath fire and BLOWED out and snape was DIED "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry shootted "shut fuck up" sayed dragon and he shooted fires at hardy and harry got hes shield and putted shield in fromt fires and kickes up and firss hit dragon abd dragon flyed away in gurt then harry walk to snape and perform cpr and snape got out and look very sexy with his long wet hare and riped shirt and sayed "thx my frend ;)" and harry cryed and sayed YAY SNAPE and they hugged

snape alone

snape was in hoise all alone so he walk to fire and sayed beata maria u know i am a rughteous man of my virrue i am justly proud beata maria u know im so much purer than comon vulgar week licentious crowd so tell me maria y i see him dancing there y his smoldering eyes stoll scotch my soul i feel him i see him the sun caught in his raven hare is blazing in me out of all control lije fire hellfire this dire in my skin this burning deaire is turning me to SIN its not my falt im not to blame it is the wizard boy the witch who sent this flame its not my falt if in gods plan he made the devil so much stronger tha a maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan protect me maria dont let this siren cast his lspel dont let his fire sear my flesg and booooooooooone rdestroy harry potter and let him taste the fires of hell or elae let him be mine and mine alooooone knock knock snape harry has escaped what hes nowhere in hogwarts hes gone but how neveemine get out u idoit ill find him ill find hilm if i have to burn down all of HOGWARTS like fire hellfire now wizard its ur turn choose me or ur fire be mime or u will BUUUUUURN god have nercy on hin god have mercy on me but he will be mine or HE WILL BUUUUUUUUUUUURN

snape gose to class

"Hi snape" sayed hageje please have seat "ok" sayed snape "what the fucks with ur eye" sayed hagerd "i have trouble with fire plCe" saued snape "k" "sit now" sayed hahgrjd and snape sayed "WERE THE FUCKD HARRY" "idk" "ok" and they had class and harry walk into clas "hi" sayed harry and harry sayed "dude ur geting creepy" to snape "what why how i?!" hatter sayed "becuse dude i place spell on u to listen to evrything i say and u singed disney 1986 hunchback of notre dame hellfire about me" "WHAT NO" sayed snape "YA" sayed harry "WAAAAAAAAA" sayed snape and he runned out and hahrig sayed "GET BACK TO CLASS" "k" sayed snape and he walk back in and drumeldore walk in and sayed "hi class" "hi" sayed snape "i have to go sry bye" sayed drumeldore and harry sayed "ya me to" and they got up but voldemort was waching throgh window and cast spell "INSPECTOSLEEP" he shotted and putted snape to sleep and gigled and twirl his mostache and runned away

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

harry potter good magic vs evil magic chapter 2

snape was sleep in classroom Nd voldemort slaped his lips WAKE UP STUPID waaaa im awake sayed snape "snape join me or die" voldemort sayed "no" sayed snape añd he THROWED VOLDEMORT OUT WINDOW "U WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS" voldemort sayed and magnetos theme from x men first class plays while snape rises to evil he sayed "harry will be mine" and he went to voodoo home

voodoo home

"yo snape" sayed voodoo "how u now my name" sayed anape "im boodoo" "oh ok" sayed srape and voodoo sayed "so bro what do u want" "simple I WANT HARRY TO LOVE ME" "ok but dont make him die" "why" "idk" "ok"

snape propose ro harry

"HAIRY BE MY HUSBAND" arape sayed to harry "OK" sayed harry and then hagegdrid SLAPPED harrys cheek and sayed "SNAPE (lol get it XD) OUT OF IT HARRY" and harry got up and snape sayed "MWAHAHAHA" "no im not harrying u" sayed harry "WHAT" sayed snape then he tied up hageied to chair "HAHGRIDS MAKE HARRY MARRY OR U KILLED FROM ME" "no RUN HARRY" sayed hagetksqiowcsd "DIWEEEEEE" sayed snape and he used new magic to KILL HAVEID "NOOOOOOOOOOO HAVEHFTGRID" sayed harrt and he fited snape

SRY GUYS IM DOING MORE ENGLISH STUDY IM WRITE MORE IN FEW HOURS OR MAYBE TOMOROW BYE


	3. Chapter 3

harry potter chapter 3

actuly im allowed to write storys but only when done with other thing becuse is good learn ok btw im going to have to put less swering or do it in stars sry its not good for class

"F**K U" sayed snape and he got gun and shooted harry but then heal harry with magic "LOL" sayed voldemort as he giggle and twirl mustache and look at what he mades and harry sayed "U CANT KILL ME SNAPE" and he grabed pistol and shooted snape "DIE B**CH" sayed snape "WAT THE FUCK HAPEN TO U" sayed harry "IM FIND VOODOO" "THOSE VOODOOS RUIN U THERE EVIL" "NO U EVIL" and he kicked harrys teeth so hard they shatted onto the floor and harry pick up the teeth and throwed into snapes mouth and snape choked and had to go to doctor "U WIN BUT IL BE BACK" he sayed and runned away "shit sayed" harry EB but den snape comed baci and he got lighter and PUTTED HOGWARTS on fire! but den ron and hermuone comed out comed out and snape was kill hermione and aboit to throw ron on fire but then drummeldore stopped him STOOOOP "this is a ginger im sending him back to hell where he belongs" but den drummeldore sayed "dude im vodoo just play along" "oh ok" "see there the inocent blood u have spikt on the steps of notre dame" "i am gultless she walk out of classroom i pursuit" "now u will add this gingers blood to ur guilt on the steps of hogwarts" "MY CONSENCE IS CLEAR" "u can lie to urself and ur minions u can clame that u havent a clam but u can never hide nor ryn from what uve dome the eyes very eyes of hogwarts" and for once timein his life of power and control snape felt a twinge of fear for his never dead soul "care for the ginger protect hin and his frends and rase him as ur own" "WHAT" "I AM TO BE SADDLE WITH GINGER" "very well but i want to live in hogwarts" "live here where" "anywhere JUST SO HES KEEPER AWAY WERE NOONE ELSE CAN SEE" "the bell tower perhaps and who nows magic works in mysterious ways wvwb yet one day rhis funger prives to be of use ti ne" he gave the cgild acruel name RON IT MEANS UR ALWAYS WRONG now here is a ridel to guess if u can sing the bekls of hogwarts who is the monster and who is the man ring the bells BELLS BELLS BELLS BELLS BELLS OF HOGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART?

snape keep rons minion

snape eas very evil and brainwash ron to serve him so he washed rons brain and putted snape in it so rons follow snape and ron sayed boss what we do but then snape was get ready to sing disney somg but ron sayed shit the guvk up thats grting anoying and snape slaped rons asscheek my son WERE GONA MAKE HARRY LOVE ME "thats creepy" "IDGAF"

to be continue


	4. Chapter 4

harry potter good vs evil magic chapter 4

GUYS I FORGOT TO DO STARS FOR SOME SWEARS AND I GOT IN TROUBLE D: im going to do other words like insted of fuck its frick ok lets continue

voldemort was went to harrys home and sayed "HARRY SNAPES WANT TO FRICKING MARRY U" "get the hell out of my room craphead" "ok sry" and then voldemort walk back in and sayed "WAIT NO" and ÿhey fited but harry cutted his cloake and made voldemort eat cloake and voldemort sayed "LISTEN HARRY U NEED TO LISTEN" "fune" "look snapes got ron and made him want to put love potion on u" but snape was waching throgh window and SHOTTED voldemoets hed off "OH CRAAAAP THE MOTHERFRICKERS HERE" and snape was jump in harry u can chose me or stay trap forevert and harry punch snape then snape gotted ron to tie up harry "LIL KEEP U HERE LOL" then drummeldore was tie up too and sayed to hairy "U NEWD TO DIE HARRY" "y" BECUSE HE PROMISE PROTECT U TO VOODOO" "so" "HAVENT U EVER SEEN PRINCESS AND FROG" "OH YEA" sayed harry and he cutted his hed off and wached as ghost then snape sayed "lol" BUT THEN GOT SCARE BECUSE DRUMS AND ROOM TURN GREEN "SHEEEET WHAT IM DO" and VOODOO COMED OUT "FREEEENDS" sayed snape and VOODOO sayed "AREEEEE U REEEEAAADDDYYYY" "NO IM NOT READY AT ALL" sayed snape "I GOT MANY MORE PLANS" "AREEEE U REEEEAAADDDYYY" "THIS IS JUST MINOR SETBACK IN MAJOR OPERATION" "SOON AS I LEARN MORE MAGIC I BRING HARRY BACK TO LIIFE WE BE BACK BUSNESS" "IVE STILL GOT THAT GINGER LOCK AWAY I JUST NEED LIL MORE TIME" "NO PLS" den they GRABED SNAPE "JUST A LITTLE MOOOORE TIIIIIIIIME" "I PROMISE I SAVE HARRY AAAAAAAAHHHHH" den giant voodoo EATED snape and be GOED TO HELL OF VOODOO AND HAVE TO BE THERE VOODOO SLAVE and ron sayed "YAY IM SAVED" but den drummeldore turn on them and sayed "LOL NO UR NOT" and open ark of covenant then rons face SHRINK harrys face MELT btw his ghost face is melt lol and DRUMMELDORE EXPLOOOODE

hogwarts

"we will remember my best frend harry" sayed draco centarose "he are save us from snape and pay ultimate price"

THE END


End file.
